The Night Is Ours
by OublietteVII
Summary: Oneshot. Fluttershy has always been afraid of Nightmare Night...but this year, somepony special is on the scene to help ease her fears, and show her just how wonderful the night can truly be. Of course, there are a few bumps along the way...Mild LunaShy.


**The Night Is Ours**

"Nightmare Night! What a fright! Give us something sweet to bite!"

"Ooh, great costume!"

"What kind of candy did'ja get? Lemme see, lemme see!"

"I'll trade you some candy corn for a lollipop!"

The fall was in full swing, and another Nightmare Night had descended upon the land of Equestria. In the town of Ponyville, the homes and buildings were decorated for the season, as colorfully clad figures darted about to and fro. The children-and some older ponies-were collecting candy both to enjoy for themselves, as well as for the later offering to the Goddess of the Night, while others were passing out treats, admiring costumes, running game booths or playing them. Most of the homes were lit up and involved with the season in some way or another; this most glorious of nights devoted to the legend of Nightmare Moon and a good scare.

Speaking of which, said Goddess-though now more commonly known as Princess Luna, the younger of the two rulers of Equestria, was lounging upon a dark cloud hovering near to the ground, surveying the activity below with a satisfied smile. In a little bit, she too would join the merry revelers, hand out a few scares, play a few games, and chow down on some sweets-after all, it was customary to offer them to her, even if she was Nightmare Moon no longer.

Though she did bring back the image in a costume form, on occasion...

As her deep teal eyes surveyed the happy crowds among the town, a sudden pang interrupted her thoughts. From a distance, she felt a surge of fear-and not the kind that gave way to breathless giggling afterwards. She stood up.

Somepony wasn't having fun on Nightmare Night. _Her_ night.

Extending her mighty wings, Luna rose into the air, and began to gracefully soar across the night's sky, in the direction of the Everfree Forest. The feeling of distress was getting stronger the closer she drew. Her shadow cast upon the ground, surprising a few ponies below until the town slowly dispersed to make way for nature. Eventually, she reached a clearing, marked only by a little cottage near the entrance of the Forest. A little cottage that she recognized.

And, she noted as her eyes narrowed and her wings lowered, allowing her to descend, it was currently under siege by a trio of over-eager travelers in costume.

"Come out, come out! Or are you scared of all the ghoulies and ghosties about?"

"It's Nightmare Night, and this pony's all holed up in her house!"

"Yeah, she's even older than us, but scared like a little filly! Chicken!"

As Luna took in the scene before her, the memories flashed back like lightning. This was the home of one of Starswi-erm, Twilight Sparkle's friends, the Pegasus called Fluttershy. She had been kind enough to lend Luna a hoof on becoming more 'sociable', something that Luna still struggled with from time to time, but was definitely improving on. And these naysayers were being quite disrespectful to her-and her door. Its surface was coated in what was soon determined to be egg splatter. Taking note of a chicken coop nearby, with a bunch of frightened hens underneath, the Princess was certain that was where these pranksters had obtained their materials.

"P-Please stop! Leave me alone!" From behind the door was a muffled shout, sounding as if it came from beneath something, perhaps a blanket or furniture. This only served to fan the fire, as one of the three let out a laugh, and threw another egg upwards, to curve over and splat against the roof.

"What's the matter? Are you scared of Nightmare Moon?" At this, all three broke into raucous laughter. Luna decided then that enough was enough. She had no problem with harmless pranks, all in good fun. But when it turned into bullying, when it was obvious that somepony was being hurt, that was when she put her hoof down.

She may have been Nightmare Moon for a time, locked up for a thousand years, even! But she was Princess Luna now, and she wasn't heartless.

But one good trick deserved another, right? A devious grin tugged at the ends of her mouth as she slid up behind the three, still laughing their heads off.

"Oh, I don't know..." She said, her voice low and eerie. "Are you?" This was enough to stop the laughter. All three slowly turned around...

...to come face-to-face with Nightmare Moon, reared up on her hind legs and eyes flashing under the light of the full moon. She let out a booming, evil laugh as all three colts, now adequately terrified, jumped up in a flurry and bolted towards the town.

"AAH! Run! I-It's Nightmare Moon!"

"Run away! Run away!"

"P-Please don't eat us...!"

In no time at all, they were gone, the only traces of their presence being the cracked eggs they'd left behind. Luna huffed at the unsightly stains, as they dripped down the wooden door and onto the doorstep.

She knew now where that fear she'd sensed earlier had come from. Her. The cowering mare behind the door, the one called 'Fluttershy'. Also known as, at least in the royal circle, the Element of Kindness. A being so pure of heart that she had extended a hoof to her, the fearful Princess of the Night. Even though she was obviously terrified of the very idea of Nightmare Night.

Inside, Luna felt a pang, to where her heart was located. Did it make her...sad, knowing that such a kind heart wasn't enjoying her night? She placed a hoof against her chest. Yes. It did.

Nightmare Night was a night for spooks and scares, that was true, but...the night was also filled with fun and wonder. The chills were all done for thrill, not for malice, and in the end, it was a truly wonderful celebration to be a part of. Surely such a sweet soul as this Fluttershy could understand that concept? No, she was deserving to partake in such frolicking!

Once, Twilight Sparkle and her friends had extended their hooves in kindness to her. This time, she'd be returning the favor to one of their own.

Reaching up, Luna pounded against the door, ignoring the egg trails as she prepared to address the pony behind the barrier. But there was no sound, only silence. Again, Luna knocked. Still no response. Getting just a tad bit irritated now, she called out this time as she knocked, in a loud and regal tone. "Pegasus known as Fluttershy! I, Princess Luna, have come to request your presence here on this most glorious of nights, Nightmare Night! I command you, open your door at once!"

Now, there was a reply. The sound of "Eep!" and a clattering of what sounded like furniture being hastily shoved or tripped over, as she scrambled away for cover yet again. "G-Go away! I have no candy! Please, I-I don't want to be scared anymore!"

Luna again felt that pang in her heart. Perhaps she'd come on a little too strong? It was so easy to fall back into old habits, and use the 'Royal Equestrian Voice', instead of common speak. But Fluttershy was the one who'd tried to help her overcome that. How could she have forgotten her lessons?

Knocking again, but this time in a more reserved manner, Luna cleared her throat, remembering to keep the pitch down. "I-I mean...Fluttershy, could you open your door, please? It's me, Princess Luna. I just-I wanted to talk to you..."

There was silence for a few moments. Then a few more. And a few more. And then some more. Luna had to keep her emotions in check-Fluttershy had been scared out of her wits; she wasn't ignoring the fact that a Princess was at her front door. The Element of Kindness wouldn't do that.

And she was right. After a few more seconds, Luna finally heard the sound of shuffling and some furniture being moved. Then, the door unlocked and creaked open, revealing a messy candy pink mane falling into two wide, frightened aqua eyes. But as scared as she may have been, Fluttershy nonetheless allowed the door to open all the way. "H-Hello, your highness...um, Princess Luna." She bowed slightly. "What do you n-need from me this...fine evening?" She gulped at that last line, and Luna couldn't help but notice just how...awkwardly adorable she seemed, trying to be so polite, even as nervous and afraid as she was.

In a way, it almost reminded Luna of...well, of herself, when she'd get so flustered in social situations. She could be just as awkward, though she probably wasn't as cute, reverting to her old mannerisms to hide her anxiety.

"Fluttershy, I sensed distress, and followed it here. Thou is not enjoying herself tonight, and I don't think it has all to do with those...troublemakers I chased off." Her expression softened. "I would like to know why you're not happy." The pale yellow Pegasus seemed taken aback by Luna's sudden inquiry into her state of unrest. Why would the Princess of the Night, of all ponies, care whether or not _she_ celebrated Nightmare Night? There were so many other ponies out there having fun; what should her presence matter?

"Well, begging your pardon, Princess, but I, umm..." Now Fluttershy was pawing the ground nervously with her hoof. She couldn't look into those deep teal eyes, knowing what her answer was. Luna may not have always remembered to keep her voice down, and was really good at being scary, but seeing her here, like this...so concerned and interested in her, trying so hard to reach out and make another friend...it was eating Fluttershy up inside to know what she was going to say. "I've never really...celebrated Nightmare Night before...it's too scary for me..."

Luna tilted her head. _Too_ scary? But...she had ponies lining up around the block, just waiting to catch a glimpse of her in her full Nightmare Moon regalia, and have a real scream! She knew Fluttershy was a bit timid, but this? She couldn't enjoy _anything_ about the occasion?

Fluttershy didn't need to see the look on Luna's face to know that she had hurt the Alicorn. At least, that's what she told herself, anyway. How could Luna possibly be happy with her answer? Stupid scared Fluttershy, always ruining it for everypony else. What else was new?

As she prepared to turn away, and thank Luna for taking the time to see her-and, if nothing else, chasing away those over-enthusiastic revelers, Fluttershy was stopped by a hoof on her shoulder. Looking back, she saw that Luna was now staring down at her, a small hopeful-wait, hopeful?-smile upon her face. Her eyes shone in the darkness, along with her mane and tail. They twinkled like the night sky above.

"Dear Fluttershy, you showed me kindness once, and extended to me friendship when I was lost. I beseech you now-allow me to repay my debt to you, and show you...just how wonderful my night can be." She took a step back, but her hoof was still extended. "Let me guide you through this Nightmare Night. You will be my date for the evening."

"W-What?" Fluttershy's cheeks were a flushed pink, as she tried to comprehend what was going on here. Princess Luna wanted her, _her_ of all ponies, to join her for...what, a nighttime stroll? She had called Fluttershy her 'date' for the evening-but what exactly did she have in mind here? All of Fluttershy's previous fears resurfaced, as she took a step back in her doorway.

"Oh, no...I-I couldn't. I couldn't impose on you like that-besides, right now, it's just too..." Her voice lowered in volume drastically, and Luna had to lean over to hear the last word. "...frightful."

Luna let out a sharp laugh. Fluttershy jumped and shrank back, hearing it. Giving her an apologetic smile, the Princess proceeded to reach over, and take one of Fluttershy's hooves in hers.

"I promise you, on my honor as a Princess of Equestria, that no harm will come to you this night. Not as long as you are with me. I would be quite honored to have your presence by my side. Together with me, you will see just what sort of beauty Nightmare Night has to offer." Again, she gave Fluttershy the best smile she could manage, hoping that it wouldn't drive the young mare away.

…_...she's not used to being around other ponies yet. I can tell. But still...she came out here, just to see how I was doing...and now, she's even offering to take me on a tour...of N-Nightmare Night?_ Fluttershy bit her lower lip thoughtfully. On the one hand, it was scary. But on the other...what would she get out of staying at home all alone? Maybe, just maybe...there was more to this celebration than met the eye. Looking up into Luna's blue-green eyes, Fluttershy had made her decision.

Taking Luna's hoof in her own, the pink-haired Pegasus gave her a gentle, if somewhat nervous smile. "Okay. I will join you tonight, Princess Luna." She bowed slightly. "T-Thank you for your kind offer."

Luna chuckled, pulling her closer. "Anything for a friend." Wasn't that how normal ponies responded with their companions? Casting her gaze skywards, Luna unfolded her wings, motioning for Fluttershy to do the same. "The first thing I will show you...is that the night is nothing to be feared." She rose up towards the clouds, her voice calling down to the smaller pony quite clearly on the night wind. "Come, fly with me!" A bit shaky at first, Fluttershy eventually managed to rise up, and join the Princess at her side. The evening air felt cool against her skin and fur. Refreshing, too.

Luna regarded her with a wide smile. "Good, you're a fast learner. Now follow me!" With that, she shot off, zooming around and through the clouds, past the twinkling stars. Gulping again, Fluttershy somehow managed to keep up, trying not to let her flying fears get the best of her. She wasn't used to heavy flying, seeing as she spent so much time on the ground.

But as she became familiar with the night air surrounding her, and Luna in front to guide her, Fluttershy soon found that there was nothing to fear in the evening sky, even if it was dark. Besides, the stars and moon were there to light the way, and they were both equally beautiful. The way the stars twinkled against the deep, swirling canopy of the night sky, with the full moon shining down, luminescent and comforting. And there, leading the charge was the Princess, her mane shimmering among the wonders of the evening sky. She truly was an angel of the night.

Eventually, they touched down on the ground, landing just at the edge of Ponyville. Luna gave Fluttershy a knowing smile, as she watched her gaze travel from the skyline to the town. "It's lovely, isn't it?"

"Yes...it is!" Fluttershy was in awe. Before, the night had seemed so imposing and frightful; a time to tuck yourself up at home, and leave the outdoors to the wild. But soaring through the sky with Princess Luna, no less...she felt safe, and protected. She was allowed to see the night for what it really was. Every evening, the Princess would raise the moon, bringing night to the land of Equestria. And she would bring this beauty to all who cared to watch...except most were at home, asleep. Like her. For a brief moment, Fluttershy felt guilty.

"Fluttershy?" That was when Luna's voice entered her ears. Following after her with her head down, the pale yellow Pegasus trotted alongside her into the town. Screams and cheers of delight filled the air, as a handful of costumed residents took in the sight of the Princess herself making the scene. Luna paid no mind to the gawkers and starers, however. She was here for one reason and one reason only: to help Fluttershy. And she was going to start by showing her the fun of games.

"Princess Luna!" The call caught her attention, just as she was about to lead Fluttershy over to the spider tossing. Looking over, she saw none other than Twilight Sparkle and Spike, both fully decked out in Nightmare Night garb. Twilight must have been rifling through her unicorn history books again, putting aside her Starswirl the Bearded costume for a new face's getup. Spike was, as always, a dragon. How fitting.

Luna gave them both a smile, as they jogged up to where she stood. "Are you here to join in the festivities for the night?" Twilight asked. Luna shook her head.

"I'm here to bestow the magic of my night...on a new guest." With that, she stepped aside, to reveal a cowering Fluttershy, scared and nervous, hiding behind the Princess. Twilight's eyes widened. "Fluttershy! You came out this year!"

"W-Well...the Princess came by my house, and helped me from a...sticky situation," she began, remembering the eggs. "So, I figured it was only right of me...to take her up on her offer of coming out." Twilight tried to process this new information as best she could. "So...you're saying that Luna invited you out here tonight?"

"I am leading her on a tour of the festivities. It is no good to spend one's time holed up away from others. I have decided to show her the 'fun' of my night." Luna was smiling broadly, and began walking towards the spider throwing booth. "Come, Fluttershy! I have much to teach thou!" Letting out a little "Eep!" the pink-haired pony said a quick goodbye to Twilight and Spike, before scurrying off after Luna. Twilight was a still a bit confused.

_I never knew Luna to be the teaching type...I mean, not that I'm not glad to see her making friends, but still! Of all ponies she could have sought out, she went for Fluttershy? Odd, much?_

"You have to admit though, Twilight," Spike spoke up, a handful of candy an inch away from his lips, "they do make a cute couple in a strange way. I mean, Luna's not exactly super-confident herself when it comes to socializing yet, so seeing her take someone else under her wing is...actually kind of nice." He shrugged, before scarfing down the bunch of sweets. Twilight just had to wonder if he was reading her mind.

"Now then," said Luna, as she led the trembling Fluttershy along, watching as the Pegasus tried desperately not to bump into, much less look at any of the costumed ponies rushing by her, "it is time to discover the real wonders of Nightmare Night! Here, I present to you..." and at this, she stopped in front of a small table with a bowl of stuffed spiders, "the games." Reaching inside, she handed one over to Fluttershy.

"Yeek!" The pony took one look at the toy, and nearly dug her way back in the dirt. Luna sighed, before leaning forwards and grabbing her by the scruff of her neck, to bring her back next to her. Fluttershy squirmed and struggled, but didn't try to run again.

"P-Princess, not to be rude, but it-it-it looks so...so scary!" Fluttershy flinched, as Luna took a good look at the plush throwing object, with its beady red eyes and spindly black legs. She couldn't see the fear that Fluttershy seemed to think this thing embodied. "It is based off of an animal, yes? And thou takes care of all creatures, great and small." The Princess gazed at Fluttershy pointedly. "Is this not true?"

"Well, I...I mean..." The yellow Pegasus swallowed. "Yes...it is..." Luna did have a point. Spiders may not have been her usual forte-give her a snake any day!-but they were still living creatures, and had every right to exist. Slowly, she took the beanbag from Luna's hoof.

If she really looked at it, really _really_ looked at it, it was almost, sort of, kind of...cute? Its fuzzy grey body tickled her hoof as she stared ahead, at the giant web stretched between two long sticks. "W-What do I do?"

"Thou must throw it!" Luna was grinning now. "Throw it and aim for the web. If you hit it, then you win!" Nodding, Fluttershy took a deep breath, then leaned back, and tossed the toy from her hoof. The spider went flying a good few feet, but stopped just shy of the sticky web. The Pegasus' expression fell. "Oh..."

Luna shook her head, and handed over another spider. "Try again. I am most certain you can do it, dear Fluttershy!" The pony's cheeks pinked at the moniker, but she nevertheless followed Luna's command, throwing the toy with more determination this time in her features. And it was a success. This time, the spider landed at the bottom of the web. Luna stamped her hooves in approval, and Fluttershy felt a rush of butterflies in her stomach.

"Well done, Fluttershy! Thou has mastered the game! Now, let me show you the art of pumpkin launching!" She threw an arm around the Pegasus' shoulder casually, causing her to blush once more as she was led away. But she didn't protest. So far, Nightmare Night was turning out to be...not so much of a fright after all. And she liked it. Especially with a guide like Luna...she'd thought that spending time with the Alicorn would be uncomfortable and frightful. But Luna had a special charm all her own, and a genuinely good heart underneath the royal and imposing outer demeanor.

"Pumpkin launching?" Fluttershy looked up at her companion in confusion. "I thought pumpkins were f-for eating...?"

Luna chuckled. "Yes, they are. But on this night, they also serve a second purpose: as projectiles!" Now they were standing in front of the launchers, where one had just been loaded up with a fresh pumpkin. Fluttershy was regarding them with unease. "H-How does this work?"

The Princess noticed this, and placed a hoof over Fluttershy's own, guiding her over to the launcher. "Here. I shall help thee. You just push back, like so..." and she put both of Fluttershy's hooves upon the rim of the launcher, holding them in place with her own, "and then let it fly!" Pulling the Pegasus back, the launcher shot forwards, the pumpkin inside soaring through the air. It hit the distant target a bit off-center, but it was still a strike. Once more, Luna stomped her hooves upon the ground, and again, Fluttershy felt that swarm of figurative butterflies rising up around her ribcage.

"Yes! Has the fun not been doubled, dear Fluttershy?" Hearing this, the pink haired pony looked at her, and for once noticed just how beautifully Luna's eyes sparkled in the night. Like dark turquoise gems. Her heart skipped, and she gave the Alicorn the first true smile of the evening. "Yes...yes, it has!"

Riding through the skies, throwing spiders and pumpkins, enjoying all the colorful costumes-so far, Nightmare Night was nothing like what Fluttershy had expected. And she liked it.

No-she loved it.

And best of all, she was getting to share it with a new friend, one she never would've expected to make...Princess Luna herself, the goddess of the night. Stepping over, Fluttershy was now quietly eager to see what was next in store. "Where to now, Princess-that is, if it's okay to ask?" Shyly, she looked away, pawing at the ground with a hoof.

Luna smirked, before reaching across to a bowl on another table. "Now? It's time for the sacrificial offerings." Fluttershy's eyes widened. But before the Pegasus could respond, Luna had popped a piece of candy in her mouth. She began chewing, enjoying the sweet flavor that filled her taste buds. Luna was munching on one too. Briefly, Fluttershy recalled the old legends of yore-that candy was left as a gift to the Princess of the night, so she wouldn't eat the souls of ponies instead.

_That's silly, though. Princess Luna would never...hurt anypony. Sure, she's a bit eccentric, and formidable, but...she's also kind, and just wants to make friends and have fun._ Fluttershy felt the blush creeping into her cheeks once more. _She's-_

"Come, Fluttershy." Now Luna was leading her towards a large metal tub filled with water. "It's time for the bobbing of the apples!" Standing not too far away was none other than Applejack, who did a double-take at seeing both the Princess and Fluttershy walking over.

"Well, color me surprised. Fluttershy and her highness, Princess Luna! Of all the pairs to be out and about tonight! What can I help ya with?" Dressed in a farm-themed costume of her own, complete with hat, Applejack pushed the brim up out of her eyes as she surveyed the two with a big smile. Luna gave her a quick nod.

"My date and I would like to partake in the bobbing of the apples." At this, Fluttershy's heart began to skip. Again with that phrase. Date? That couldn't be right. Luna probably meant that they were just together as friends, but got the terminology mixed up. Right? Right. A pony so important as the Princess of the night had no time to focus on silly little mares like she herself.

But then again...she had taken out all this time just to show her the wonders of Nightmare Night...

"Uhh, okay then." Applejack seemed confused, but began walking over to the large tub. "Well, come on over this way, and I'll get'cha started, alright?" The two ponies followed her, each positioning themselves at the rim of the basin. Fluttershy gulped as she looked down into the neon green tinted water, watching as the red apples bobbed up and down on its surface. She took in another deep breath.

_Come on, Fluttershy, you can do this._ She looked over at Luna for reassurance. The Alicorn was smiling at her encouragingly. Looking back down into the water, Fluttershy steadied herself. Taking one more large breath, she dove in, feeling the coolness of the water against her burning cheeks. Somehow, knowing that the Princess was watching made her all the more determined to put on a good show, and pick up an apple. It wasn't like her, to usually be this excited or competitive, but she was having such a good time!

Her teeth grazed against the flesh of an apple, and Fluttershy reacted on instinct. Biting down securely, she began pulling the apple to the surface, heart already beginning to swell with the joy of a job well done.

And that was when she suddenly felt it: a sharp shock of a sting to her backside. She yelped, letting go of the apple and falling forward into the basin. Gasping, she inhaled a large amount of water, and promptly began coughing and choking. Now flailing her limbs frantically, all Fluttershy could think of was drowning. Her fears had returned tenfold, and she could barely hear the sounds of Applejack's panicked shouting, or the other nearby ponies concerned cries.

But she could hear laughter. Loud, raucous laughter.

"Fluttershy!" And just as soon as she'd fallen in, she was out and breathing air-or at least, trying to. Still choking, the Pegasus felt a sharp slap to her back, and she coughed violently, spitting out a spray of water. Her pink hair was drenched, hanging in her flushed face as the laughter from before rang in her ears. Looking around, Fluttershy saw that it was none other than Luna who had fished her sorry hide from the depths of the apple bobbing bin. She felt even worse than before; her beautiful guide and companion had to get her hooves dirty trying to help her. Just because she'd had a freak out. What else was new? Stupid, sensitive, cowardly Fluttershy!

"I-I'm sorry..." Without another word, Fluttershy took off, not knowing or caring where she was going, just as long as she didn't have to face the Princess, and that awful laughter. She could hear Luna calling after her in the Royal Equestrian voice, but not even that was enough to bring her back.

"Bwahahahaha! That was priceless! I've never seen a pony flip out that much before!" Above them just a yard or so, was none other than Rainbow Dash, clad in ninja garb and floating atop a dark black raincloud. Luna's eyes narrowed; she knew exactly what had happened now. Rainbow was up to the same pranks she'd been playing just like the previous years. Heck, Luna had gotten her back at her first official Nightmare Night, scaring her off with a well-placed bolt of her own! But it seemed that she still hadn't learned her lesson.

"Rainbow Dash! I'm ashamed of you! That was y'all's doing? I can't believe you thought it'd be funny to pull such a stunt on Fluttershy, no less! She could've gotten seriously hurt!" Applejack was glaring up at the blue Pegasus pony, who was still rolling on her back and laughing heartily. She shot Applejack a brief look.

"Oh, lighten up! Fluttershy knows I didn't mean it! It's Nightmare Night, and pranks are all in good fun! I couldn't resist! She was such a sitting duck!" Rainbow was now trying to catch her breath, seemingly not concerned by the fact that poor Fluttershy had run off bawling her eyes out. Luna had had enough.

"SILENCE!" Her hoof hit the ground with such force that a group of nearby ponies lost their balance and fell over, candy scattering across the dirt. Ignoring their whines of protest, Luna turned her attention to Rainbow Dash, who was now sitting up straight, eyes wide. Luna floated up, fury in her features as she regarded the pale blue pony. Her front hooves crashed down on the black thundercloud, and Rainbow fell back, completely at the mercy of the Princesses' wrath. And Luna was furious.

"Pegasus Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy is supposed to be your good friend! Yet it does not bother you that she ran off crying, because of your insensitive, boorish behavior! Thou must make things right! You will apologize, and you will apologize _now_! Otherwise, I shall make this Nightmare Night a _true_ nightmare for thou! Do you understand?" Her blue-green eyes were flashing with all the rage of a...a...well, an enraged Princess. No one had seen her this upset since the first Nightmare Night she'd arrived at, but this time it was for a good reason.

"O-Okay, okay! I'm sorry! You're right! I shouldn't have done that to her! She's my friend, and she's sensitive, and it wasn't right of me to do what I did! I'll go apologize!" Luna nodded stiffly, landing back on the ground with a light tap, as she looked off in the direction that Fluttershy had run. "I shall go with you, just to make sure all is well." Rainbow did not protest, as she hovered after the Princess.

By this time, Fluttershy was curled up alongside the riverbank, quietly trying to stifle her cries as she gazed out over the water's still surface. The moon shone down brilliantly, and the stars only served to enhance its beauty. But seeing the sight only reminded Fluttershy of what she had lost; the company of the Princess. Everything had been going so well, and then that. She was just a magnet for pranksters, it seemed.

_So much for enjoying Nightmare Night...I don't even know if I can show my face in town again!_ Fluttershy felt another wave of tears coming on, and she shut her eyes tightly to hold them back.

"Umm, Fluttershy?" The crunch of grass. That voice. Fluttershy stiffened, slowly turning around to come face-to-face with a guilty looking Rainbow Dash. Instantly, she understood what was going on. "You...you did that to me?" Fluttershy couldn't help it-she felt so hurt! How could her dear friend, of all ponies, pull such a mean prank on her?

"Fluttershy." And suddenly, a soothing voice. That voice which had been guiding her the entire night. Looking behind Rainbow and her cloud, Fluttershy saw Princess Luna, looking solemn, but with a smile. "Dry your tears, for Rainbow Dash has something she would like to say to you." She cast a pointed gaze at the blue Pegasus. "Don't you, Rainbow Dash?"

She sighed, and nodded her head. "I'm...I'm sorry for pulling that prank on you. It was really mean of me, and you could've gotten hurt. I wasn't thinking." She looked up at Fluttershy with sincerity in her fuchsia eyes. "I know that sometimes, pranks can be fun...but this wasn't a joke, and it wasn't cool. I shouldn't have done it. Will you forgive me, please?" Now, she was holding out a hoof, with a hopeful smile on her face.

For a few moments, Fluttershy didn't know what to say. Had Luna gone through all the trouble just to bring this apology about? Rainbow Dash wasn't much for regrets...but Fluttershy couldn't say she didn't appreciate her words. Sniffling but smiling, she held up a hoof, and shook it with Rainbow's. "Apology accepted...friend."

Rainbow beamed then, reaching over to give her a hug. "Thanks. I think I'm gonna go back to the celebration now. You gonna be okay?" She looked at Luna, as if asking permission to go.

Luna waved a hoof. "Thou may leave. I shall stay with Fluttershy." Letting go and nodding, Rainbow Dash hopped on her cloud and floated back towards the town. But after this, she was going to seriously be thinking twice before pranking anyone else tonight.

Kneeling down in the grass beside her, Luna extended a wing to cover Fluttershy's back. "Are thou alright?" She had a small smile on her face now. "I know you two are close, but I could not bear to see you as you were, for what she'd done to you. I hope you don't mind me intervening."

Fluttershy shook her head. "No, I don't mind...I do feel better now, so thank you." Then, she let out a sigh, and looked down. "But now, I ruined your beautiful night...I made such a scene by running away..."

Luna chuckled, and leaned her head down, to nuzzle Fluttershy's forehead. She felt the all too familiar blush return to her cheeks. "The night is not over yet, dear one." With that, she lifted her head, to look out over the lake. Fluttershy quickly followed her lead, to hide the fact that now, her heart was skipping a mile a minute. Her eyes widened at what she saw.

There, under the twilight and full moon, a gently moving swarm of fireflies were drifting over the water's surface. Flying in various directions and looping around, they created a beautiful show, just for the two of them. Fluttershy giggled as they hovered closer, before flying back out towards the water, and eventually lazing off towards the trees and bushes. The soft sound of rustling grass and chirping crickets surrounded them now, and gradually eased the pitter-patter of her heart.

Unexpectedly, she found herself leaning against the Princess, but Luna made no move to push her away. Instead, she drew her wing up, to pull the small Pegasus closer. In this moment, the two of them were at peace, and at one with each other.

Fluttershy had no idea that the night could be so wondrous. And even with that prank, the games had still been fun. And Rainbow Dash had apologized too, so in the end...her very first Nightmare Night had been much more fun than a fright. She looked up in contentment through her pink hair, at the Alicorn who had made it all possible.

"Happy Nightmare Night...Princess Luna." Her voice was soft, but she was smiling. Luna gave her a mischievous smile in return, leaning down to lick her nose teasingly. "Happy Nightmare Night to you too, dear Fluttershy." She winked at the blush that had crept into the pony's face once more. "We should really do this again some time." At this, Fluttershy furrowed her brow.

"But...Nightmare Night isn't for another year, Princess. Would you really be willing to wait that long?" Luna grinned at her, and Fluttershy had to admit, it was lovely to see. The Princess was truly a beautiful pony when she let herself be. She was no longer the scary Nightmare Moon, but was truly a figure worthy of respect...and love.

"Actually, I was thinking...would thou like to come with me for an evening stroll next week?"

**A/N: Yes, my second 'MLP: FiM' story. And this time, it's a LunaShy. How did you all enjoy it?**

**I love, love, LOVE the second season episode 'Luna Eclipsed'. I especially enjoyed the bits between Luna and Fluttershy. So, I thought about writing a Nightmare Night themed story between the two of them. After all, it seems like Fluttershy isn't such a big fan of going out then, so I wondered...maybe Luna could return the favor of speech lessons by taking her on a tour of her special celebration?  
**

**Yes, Rainbow Dash was something of a villain here. But I couldn't think of anything else to cause turmoil in the evening; by this point, Luna has settled comfortably into her position as Princess of the night. That, and, as demonstrated in episode five, Rainbow wasn't above pranking Fluttershy [she only stopped when Pinkie told her not to]. However, I also didn't want her to be irredeemable. So, I had Luna knock a bit of sense into her, and let Rainbow figure out the rest. [I'm still a fan of FlutterDash, though.]**

**Yes, Nightmare Night is a time for frights. But it's also a time for fun. Being scared is not on Fluttershy's agenda, and I tried to illustrate that Luna knew and understood this. But Luna had her own issues w/being scared/scary before; I thought it'd be interesting to see her helping another pony in a somewhat similar situation. If any of this is making sense, let me know. I think I lost myself a few words back. O_o"  
**

**Okay, any and all feedback is welcomed and appreciated. I just wanted to give this pairing some love, seeing as I can hardly find it here or at dA. ^^; Hope you all enjoyed. Later.  
**

**=^.^=  
**


End file.
